


to ensnare his heart

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, background eristine, rerik, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: written for week 1 day 3 of angelofmusings's February Fanfic Challenge 2021because my muse decided it was Rerik Time tm
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Fanfic Challenge 2021





	to ensnare his heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for week 1 day 3 of angelofmusings's February Fanfic Challenge 2021
> 
> because my muse decided it was Rerik Time tm

How many seconds has it been, since they left? Every time, he is just barely too late to see the ghost — a man, not a ghost; he is certainly a real being — and so Christine keeps her role as prey. That beautiful, sinful opera talks of laying a trap and waiting for the victim to arrive, an uncanny reflection of the intricate power dynamics woven into the very foundations of the Opera Populaire. The stage is riddled with trick panels and trapdoors, all carefully placed according to the Phantom’s designs.

Raoul does not want to catch such a genius mind, is appalled at even the thought of caging that alluring songbird, but neither will he let the other man remain a ghost. Not when Christine has been to his home, has seen and felt his music. Is it a crime to yearn for that experience, to wish that he could travel down to the refuge deep below the streets of Paris? To be jealous, even, of his friend’s good fortune?

To trap the Phantom’s song and mind in a cage, no matter how gilded, would go against his very nature. Raoul wishes only to ensnare his heart.


End file.
